El caballero que protegió a la princesa Día 1:Gender Bender
by La pooh
Summary: Mes nejiten día 1:Gender bender De un AU escolar donde Tenko protege a una Nemi acosada.


Cinco quince de la mañana salió de su baño individual ya con su uniforme en orden según los lineamientos de la preparatoria. Calmada, se sentó en la silla de su peinador de mármol para cepillar sus largos cabellos en un pulcro medio chongo. Miró su reflejo; su piel, tan blanca como la nieve, no necesita más allá del suave rubor que se coloca para no verse enferma ante los ineptos con incapacidad de distinguir entre tez inmaculada de una insana.

Observó el reloj en la pared, sin ser ni las cinco treinta ya estaba lista. Nemi no lograba comprender cómo sus compañeras justifican sus constsntes retrasos con su arreglo personal, mientras tomaba su mochila y carpeta: la presidenta estudiantil no podía llegar tarde.

Tras recoger el almuerzo a la cocina partió rumbo a la escuela aún con la oscuridad ciñendo el nuevo día. Bajó por la colina hasta donde las demás casas comenzaban a aparecer. Estaba por cruzar la tercera calle cuando notó la presencia de dos hombres de unos veintitantos y aspecto descuidado. Rodó los ojos tomando dirección a calles más grandes y con un poco más de peatones. Cosa inútil contando la hora.

—¿A dónde vas, muñeca?

Escuchó la interrogante para su fastidio. ¡Genial, excelente manera de empezar la mañana! Ignorando a esos indeseables siguió su camino con el rostro en alto y con la espalda recta como si se tratara de una de sus clases de postura.

—Mira, Sou, tal parece que no somos suficientes para la niña.

Se burló tomando a la ojiperla por uno de sus brazos.

—Vamos a mostrarle cómo tratar a un hombre como nosotros.

—¡Tenko, despieta! Tienes que pasar por Yuki y llevarla a la escuela.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la mullida almohada por los gritos de su histérica madre.

—Sí, sí

Respondió cansino retornando sus cabellos castaños a la comodidad de su casa ¿qué clase de mamá inscribía a una niña de siete años a un colegio que entraba a las seis y media? Ni él que estaba en la prepa.

Más golpes en la puerta le hicieron rodar hasta caer de la cama para buscar sus chanclas. Con flojera se fue a la ducha a alistarse.

—¡Tenko, y son las cinco y media!

Apresuró su progenitora ¡ni una paja se podía hacer!

Con el tiempo encima se lavó los dientes, se puso a como pudo el uniforme y bajó a la cocina donde su madre había preparado un gran pan y un licuado de chocolate con plátano para él. Besó su mejilla con mimo tomando la gran dona en su boca y el licuado en la mano salió.

—¡La mochila, Tenko!

Recordó desde la puerta su madre con dicho objeto en la mano. Sonriente se regresó, la tomó, otro beso en la mejilla, un «eres la mejor» y partió a la casa vecina donde una pequeña lo esperaba sonriente.

Haciendo malabares la cargó en un espalda emprendiendo rumbo a la escuela de la menor mientras Yuki le contaba sobre su caricatura. Esa niña era una de sus mayores adoraciones, tan brillante y perspicaz.

—Vamos por aquí para que puedas toparte por casualidad con tu princesa.

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ¡esa cría se enteraba de todo! Era como una versión más joven y expresiva de la mencionada. No era mentira, siempre optaba el camino más largo para toparse con la linda castaña de la cual llevaba enamorado desde el elemental, con toda su seriedad e inteligencia.

Subían la calle oeste cuando su mirada divisó a la mujer de sus sueños siendo hostigada por un par de tipejos. Sentía la sangre hervir, su preciosa Nemi era intocable a sus ojos.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve a defenderla, un caballero siempre rescata a su princesa.

Regañó la cría golpeando los hombros para bajarse haciendo reaccionar al castaño quien corrió a empujar al idiota que la sostenía por el brazo.

—¡No la toques, imbécil!

Se enfrentó empujando al otro sujero sintiendo la adrenalina en su interior fluir.

—¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó sonriente a la castaña que miraba anonadada la situación. Tenko siempre había sido el graciosito pero buen tío de la clase, nunca imaginó verlo en una pelea, menos por ella.

Asintió en un amango de sonrisa como respuesta antes de ver como uno de los sujetos impactaba su puño y luego otro contra la mejilla de Tenko. Le siguió un puñetazo en el estómago, una patada por parte del otro y más golpes llegaron a un adolescente que buscaba defenderse a duras penas.

La pequeña Yuki había corrido hasta el lugar alentando al maltratado caballero, jaló la falda de la chica asustada ¡lo iban a matar! Cruzaron miradas ambas mujeres en una comunicación no verbal antes de que Nemi tomara cartas en el asunto. Dejó su carpeta y mochila a la niña antes de dirigirse a donde estaban esos impertinentes y patear con fuerza a los agresores.

Fueron suficientes pocos golpes, limpios y certeros, por parte de la mujer para que los tipos huyeran mal heridos. Compasiva, algo extraño en ella, se acercó a un malherido Tenko que tosía sangre.

—¿Así salva un caballero a su princesa?

Interrogó arrogante sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos del otro revisando no hubiesen heridas graves en su compañero.

—Estamos en una época moderna, ahora las princesas salvan a los caballeros.

Respondió con la misma sonrisa de siempre a la mujer que estaba haciendo de ángel de la guarda.

—Puedes darle un beso por ir a tu rescate.

Sugirió la niña emocionada por lo que veía, eran como Lady Bug y Chat Noir juntos.

—¡Yuki!

Regañó el hombre asustado de perder la extraña amistad que sí existía. Pudo notar un suave rubor en sus mejillas, estuvo a punto de desmeritar lo dicho por su vecina cuando la de ojos plata sonrió engreída.

— Al yo rescatarlo, lo justo es que sea él quien me lo de.

Anonado no podía creerlo, buscó su mano para indicarle se acercara a él y así poder acariciar con sus dañados labios los finos y cuidados de la única heredera de los Hyuuga.

Bien podrían llegar tarde los tres ese día si la presidenta de grupo le correspondía así.

~l

Jamás había escrito un Gender Bender, pero todo sea por el mes nejiten. Espero al menos les agrade, siento que no tiene mucho sentido y hay muchos puntos inconexos, pero fue la premura y la falta de imaginación.


End file.
